


On Independence and Codependence

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [615]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, Psychology, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9153328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: They think they are the most evolved lifeform in the universe.  They couldn't be more wrong, but trying to explain it to them would be an exercise in futility.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 26 December 2016  
> Word Count: 222  
> Prompt: nurture  
> Summary: They think they are the most evolved lifeform in the universe. They couldn't be more wrong, but trying to explain it to them would be an exercise in futility.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Abaddon and Jacob Shay, but I kind of like how Abaddon made this fic all her own. It's kind of an esoteric discussion about people and how they relate to the rest of the world.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

There are some children who are born to be independent from a young age. Perhaps it's a holdover from their days as "lesser" mammals, when young were raised for a far shorter time and released out into the world to survive or die. There are people who would cry discrimination over that designation of lesser. They think they are the most evolved lifeform in the universe. They couldn't be more wrong, but trying to explain it to them would be an exercise in futility.

Other children aren't born to independence, but seek it out regardless. These wish to be the captain of their own destiny, chafing at the idea of bowing to anyone else's power. These are the ones that those of my kind prefer to interact with. Sometimes because they have need of such strong minds and hearts. Usually because they wish to see how easy it is to break them.

And then there are the children who will never fully leave the comforting embrace of family. They move from the womb to the nest to the loving embrace of the new family they marry into, never far away from a support structure that maintains their self of self. For the most part, these are among the faithful masses, also occasionally known as cannon fodder when the battles fall into place.


End file.
